A Small Friend's Helping Hand
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Rachel is accused of cheating and may have to repeat a class, a friend overhears and calls in another friend. Rated T for characters being scared and for kissing. No flames, please.


**Just a little story I came up with. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel, Bethany, Stephanie, and Mrs. Comstorn. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

**A Small Friend's Helping Hand**

Rachel was practically having to keep herself from jumping up in excitement when the day ended. It was the last day of school, and it was summertime and she finished her degree. She was now free and didn't have to ever come back to college. Oh, it had been okay, but she was so happy that she was finished. She couldn't wait to get home and kiss Rook, as he was coming back from a mission later that day.

When the teacher let the class out, the teacher called Rachel up to his desk. "Rachel," he said, "You have been one of my finest students, so I'm surprised at what you've done."

Rachel looked confused. "Sir?" she asked. "What…is going on?"

The teacher looked very upset and pulled out a report folder. Rachel recognized it as hers, but on it was an F. She was shocked. "Sir, how is it that I have an F on my paper? I did everything you had said to do on it."

"Even cheating?"

Rachel jumped back. "No!" she exclaimed sharply before quickly trying to regain herself back again. "No, sir! I wouldn't dare cheat on anything. Why do you think I cheated?"

The teacher looked upset. "Bethany told me you stole this from her and put your name in place and she had no paper to bring in for the class," he said.

Rachel was shocked. "That's not true! I worked hard on that paper! Bethany's lying."

"I thought so too, but I just spoke with her mother, who backed her up," he said. "I'm very disappointed in you, Rachel. You will have to repeat the class."

Rachel was almost in tears. "Please sir, can I at least prove I didn't cheat?" she said. "Give me two days and I can bring in another report to pass the class."

The teacher shook his head. "Grades are due tomorrow before the after-school party," he said. "I'm sorry, Rachel. But you brought this on yourself."

Rachel hung her head and walked away, seeing that she couldn't clear her name. As the teacher watched, she gathered her things and left without another word.

* * *

When Rachel reached outside, she just ran down the sidewalk, not caring who was outside. She just wanted to run and she did, with tears streaming from her eyes. She was so upset that she didn't care where she was headed and somehow ended up at the public library in town and saw Mrs. Comstorn, the librarian inside. Rachel went in and the elderly woman saw her downcast face.

"Oh, dear," she said. "What happened, Rachel?"

Rachel took a moment to gather herself. "Do you remember my paper I was working on?" she asked.

"Yes, dear," she said. "I helped you find the books on your topic. Why?"

Rachel looked down. "I got accused of cheating. Bethany told the teacher that I stole her paper and her mom backed her up on it," she said as the tears began to fall. "I have to repeat the class."

Mrs. Comstorn kindly guided the upset girl to a chair where she could sit. "I know you didn't steal anything, Rachel," she said.

"I know you don't," she said. "But it's my word against theirs and right now, my word has nothing."

Diamondhead had overheard the conversation and was shocked and angry. He knew that Rachel didn't steal anything and that the report was indeed hers. But with Bethany and her mother pointing accusing fingers at Rachel, no one believe the honest girl who he knew wouldn't dare to cheat. He quickly got out his communicator.

"Hey, little guy," he said. "I need you to do a big favor."

* * *

Rachel stayed at the library and helped Mrs. Comstorn for a bit before going to the Jocklin Mansion to see her uncles. Joseph, Charles, and Russell comforted her.

"I'm sure it'll straighten out, Rachel," said Joseph.

She sniffled. "But the grades are due tomorrow," she said. "I don't know how to clear my name in this."

As her uncle Charlie hugged her, the three men didn't know what to do. But what they didn't know was that someone was already working on clearing Rachel's name and making the real cheater confess.

* * *

The next morning, Rachel was planning on staying at the Grant Mansion and just laying down in her room. She walked through the front door and didn't say anything to any of her alien friends, but Chromastone cleared his throat, making her stop and look at him.

"Rachel, your teacher called about five minutes ago. He wants to see you at the school immediately," he said.

With a sigh, Rachel headed out the door again. So much for not wanting to be seen much today. She walked to the school and went into the classroom. No one else was there yet since the party didn't start until noon, but the teacher was there and waiting for her.

"Ah, Rachel, thank you for coming on short notice," he said cheerfully.

"You're welcome," she said, but her voice was a little monotone. "I know what my grade is for the class, but I'm rather curious as to why you called me back here."

The teacher looked sheepish. "Well, last night, I met one of your friends and he told me that you had been wrongly accused and even showed me who was lying to me," he said and a small red alien in an aviation outfit jumped up on the desk. Rachel jumped in surprise.

"Jury Rigg?" she asked. She met him a little while back, but wasn't too sure about him.

"Yeah, yeah," said the small alien happily. "Bring her in! Bring her in!"

The teacher laughed and called for Bethany and Stephanie to come in. They did and when they saw Jury Rigg, they screamed and tried to escape as he landed on their shoulders and spoke very fast and even roared a little, frightening the sisters to death.

"Alright! I lied!" Bethany screamed. "I didn't have a paper and tried to steal Rachel's!"

Rachel and the teacher stood up. "Well," he said. "I believe that takes care of that and you girls are expelled from this college."

Rachel remembered her teacher was also the dean of the college and to be expelled was harsh, but both sisters deserved it. After they were taken home by very upset parents, Diamondhead came out from his hiding place in the closet.

"Diamondhead?" Rachel asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I called Jury Rigg after overhearing what happened and then we spoke to your teacher and he agreed to help us find out who really had lied," said the Petrosapien. "No one accuses my little sister of cheating and slips away that easily."

Rachel hugged him and hugged Jury Rigg. "Thanks so much, guys," she said, now that she didn't have doubts about Jury Rigg.

The teacher gave her an A plus and told her she passed and asked her if she and her friends wanted to stay for the party, but they declined, saying that a celebration was waiting at home for them.

* * *

The Grant Mansion was definitely party central when the three came up to it. Snare-Oh came forward and hugged Rachel.

"Come join the party!" he said and they all headed in. Rachel picked up Jury Rigg and hugged him again.

"Jury Rigg, thanks for clearing my name," she said to him. "And thanks Diamondhead for doing that too."

Diamondhead smiled. "You're welcome, kiddo," he said and Jury Rigg hugged her.

"Glad to do it!" he said as he jumped out of her arms and scurried fast around the room. She laughed and then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and was surprised by a kiss from Rook. She melted as he kissed her deeply.

They broke off and Rachel smiled. "Welcome home, Rook," she said, hugging him.

He hugged her back. "Thanks, baby. And congratulations," he said. "Dance with me?"

"Yes," she said and he led her onto the floor with a flourish as they began dancing in celebration that Rachel and Sasha too had finished college, since she came home earlier, and they also danced in celebration of helping each other. No matter what, they helped one another and never gave up.

* * *

**You can always count on your friends to stand up for you, even when no one else will.**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
